


When the Party's Over

by costumejail



Series: Danger Days Year 10 [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Vaya (Fabulous Killjoys), One Shot, POV Second Person, Prompt Fill, Sunrises, idk what to tag this as rlly its just them talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Vaya and Volume avoid chores
Relationships: The Ultra V's (Fabulous Killjoys), Vaya & Volume (Fabulous Killjoys)
Series: Danger Days Year 10 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995661
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	When the Party's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of the Danger Days Year 10 celebration! Prompt was sunrise.

"Party's over."

You don't turn, Volume comes to sit next to you and he sighs, stretching his hands up above his head and then in front of him.

"Was it good? Sorry I skipped out on the end."

"Nah, don't worry," His smile is warm when you turn and look at him. "Nothing special. Val almost got in a fight but I think Vi talked him down. They disappeared a little while back."

"And Vamos?"

"They're cleaning."

"We should probably go help.”

"Probably."

Neither of you move. You can almost see the sun, lingering just under the horizon and lighting the sky orange and yellow. A sigh barely slips through your lips and you don't even know why.  


"What's up?" Volume leans his head onto your shoulder, spiked hair poking into the side of your neck. You squirm and push him away halfheartedly.

"Think we can watch the sun rise first?"

"Yeah, I think we can. Make Val clean for once."

You huff out a chuckle, wrapping your arm around Volume's waist as he relaxes into your side. The sun peeks over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or hit up my [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
